Healing Heart
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Nikara (my own character) is in love with Heero, but he's in love with Relena can Duo heal her broken heart? Bad summary and gay title...oh well...


Author's Note: In this story, I again made up a character called Nikara. She directs the Gundams on their missions or give advice. She works in my imaginary control centre and was introduced to the pilots when they first started to be pilots. There's one part where I mentioned Duo saw Nikara before...since they met when Duo became a pilot...that must be before the series started...The ever-mentioned once character "Bill" is Nikara's butler...she's rich, okay? Right...now start reading my story!!

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimer...because they show me the horrible truth...I don't own Gundam Wing!!!!

Healing Heart

By Sakura Kinomoto

Huh! He should have known Nikara was actually in love with Heero.

When he found Nikara, she was in her room, fainted in her wheelchair in front of her computer. How worried he was, but when he looked through her files after placing her on her bed, he felt jealous.

Most files were clips from their fights against Oz. All Heero and his Gundam. The last file was what made him most jealous. A picture made by Nikara. The bottom part was Heero and Relena in a church, a wedding. The top part was Nikara as an angel, blessing the couple. Guess she really loved Heero, huh?

"Uh..."

He shut the computer down and ran to the bed. "Nikara, are you ok?"

"Duo?"

"That's me!"

Nikara smiled weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" What was he doing here? That he desperately wanted to see her? No...the gang want to see her? Don't think she can face Heero... "Um...I just came by to check you out."

"Oh..."

"Now, Nikara...you should take a rest...you did fainted you know."

Nikara wrinkled her forehead. "I fainted? I don't remember. All I remember was that I had a headache, then..."

Duo smiled as he pulled the blanket over her, "Don't worry. Take a rest. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, kay?"

"Duo..."

He kissed her forehead, "Don't worry I said. I'll tell Bill. Bye."

"Bye," she whispered.

Duo went out and gently closed the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*

"There's nothing quite wrong with you, Nikara. You're probably just too tired. Remember, I told you not to use the computer for too long. You know you can get tired very easily."

Nikara and Duo listened as the doctor talked. "So, Doc. What's the maximum time she should use the computer?" asked Duo.

"She should rest around every thirty to forty-five minutes. Because unlike others, Nikara is very fragile. Forty-five minutes is the limit."

"Thanks, Doctor," said Nikara.

As Duo pushed Nikara out of the doctor's office, Nikara spoke up, "Thanks for coming with me Duo."

Duo grinned, "No problem. I've got nothing to do anyway."

"Thanks , Duo. You're a good friend."

"I want to be more than your friend," mumbled Duo.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll take you home."

*~*~*~*~*

Duo laid on his bed, still wide awake. Thoughts about Nikara kept him awake. Duo knows that even Nikara looks strong her heart is broken because Heero doesn't like her. She tried her best to wish Heero and Relena her best but Duo could still see through her mask of strength.

Duo flashbacked to the time when he first saw Nikara...

*~*~Flashback~*~*

He had nothing to do that night, just walking around the city, thinking. Something or someone caught his attention though. A girl in a restaurant. A beautiful girl. Duo couldn't help but stop and look at the girl. Then he noticed the wheelchair. Even though the girl had her disability, she seemed happy, satisfied and elegant. Her feelings were not disturbed by this.

It was after he became a Gundam pilot and saw the control centre that he was formally introduced to Nikara as their advisor when they are inaction. The Gundam pilots usually listen to her except for Heero. Maybe it was his stubbornness that attracted Nikara to Heero.

*~*~End of Flashback~*~*

Duo sighed, "I wonder when will Nikara realize my feelings for her? She's so good at everything but recognizing my feelings for her."

*~*~*~*~*

Ring! "Hello?"

"Duo? It's Quatre."

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"Emergency."

"What emergency?"

"We found some Oz leftover. Seems like they want to fight. Get over to control right away."

"Wow! Okay, be there in ten minutes."

*~*~*~*~*

"Some people from Oz have created a few bases around the world. They want to fight us and have already taken control over a few cities. We have to stop them."

Around the table in the control centre of the Gundam pilots were the five Gundam pilots, Relena and Nikara. Trowa was reporting what he had found out about the "Oz leftover".

"Do we have to fight? We can talk to them and see how we can compromise," suggested Relena.

"We can't. We have to fight. They already have taken over a few cities," rejected Wufei.

"But then if we fight, more people will get hurt," said Relena.

"Relena, I know you want to keep peace but these people are violent. They want to fight. They won't talk, they want action," answered Heero.

"So what are we going to do then? Fight of talk?" asked Quatre.

Duo and Nikara sat there, not talking. They were both busy with there own thoughts. "I feel so uncomfortable with Heero and Relena together. Maybe I'm not as nice as I thought. Oh, but I do love him."

"Seeing Nikara, Heero and Relena together is just bad. Nikara probably feels bad now...How could she stand seeing Heero and Relena together? Maybe she can't."

"Duo...Duo?"

"Huh?" Duo's mind went back to the meeting. "Yes, Quatre?"

"So what do you think we should do?" questioned Quatre.

"Uh...fight I guess. We really have no choice right?" answered Duo.

Nikara spoke up, "Duo's right. We have to, for peace. I don't mind taking over control again. I missed working here."She smiled.

"Is it decided then?" Relena stood up. "The Gundams will fight these Oz leftover and bring peace back to the world!"

The Gundam pilots replied firmly, "Yes!"

*~*~*~*~*

Nikara's fingers flew across the keyboard of the giant computer. "Are all Gundams ready for countdown?" Replies came from the five pilots. "I'll repeat your destinations," said Nikara into the headphones. "Duo, you're going to the nearest enemy's base in South Korea. Heero, the one in France. Quatre the one in Siberia. Trowa, you're going to United States. Wufei, New Zealand. Okay? Countdown starts...now."

Soon all the Gundams flew towards their destination from control. Nikara sighed. She hopes the guys come back safe and sound. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Relena.

Relena smiled, "They will be fine. You should know." Nikara nodded. "I'll go back and get the contracts ready just in case they want to talk instead," continued Relena. "You'll be in charge." Nikara nodded again.

A voice came on Nikara's headphones. It was Duo. "I see my target and I'm going in. Over."

Nikara answered, "Okay, got it. Over."

*~*~*~*~*

Duo looked down at the base below him. It was amazingly quiet for a large base. "Quite strange," he thought. His fingers started to type something into Deathscythe's computer. Son people's voices were heard. 

"Good morning, people. Today we're going to talk about how to make..."

"Darn! Wrong place!" Duo fiddled with the hacking system that was invented by Nikara for the new mission. "There!" Again, voices were heard, but this time, different ones."

"Commander! All the Aries have arrived at the enemy's control centre and are about to attack, sir!"

Duo's face grew red from anger. They were going to attack control! Nikara's in danger! He was about to turn around when Deathscythe shook. Duo looked around and saw at least twenty Tauros ready to attack. His anger took over him and he started to attack like crazy. One attack at least hit five Tauros. Once the number of Tauros decreased, he aimed a few shots at the base, hit it and left immediately to save Nikara, the one he loves.

*~*~*~*~*

Nikara looked at the map on the computer and its blinking points. "Why is Duo coming back so quickly? Is the fight over?" she thought as she watched the blinking point representing Duo coming back to control at top speed. "Weird."

"Nikara, ma'am, we found Aries coming towards here. They had somehow flew past our detectors."

Nikara turned around in shock. They found control? Impossible. Just then, the centre shook showing her wrong.

Another voice reported, "Nikara, ma'am, the Aries are starting to attack now. What should we do?"

"Um..." Nikara tried to calm herself down. Everyone is relying on her advice. "Contact all Gundams and tell them to end their fight immediately and come back to control. Then tell everyone to get out of here."

"Yes ma'am!"

Nikara turned back to the computer. Did Duo find out about the enemies' plan? That's why he's coming back? They don't have any Aries, Tauros or Leos so their control centre is actually quite vulnerable. The enemy attacked when they knew all Gundams were out, such bad luck! She looked at the map. Every Gundam have ended their fight and are coming back with Duo in the lead because he's closes. She turned her wheelchair slowly around. She should be getting out now.

Suddenly something in the upper part of the building exploded making the ceiling above Nikara come crashing down. A piece of the ceiling hit Nikara out of her wheelchair. When she turned her head around, she found her wheelchair beneath a lot of rubble. There's no way she could get it out of there. "Great," she thought. "Just what I need. Crawl out of here." She tried her best to crawl around only with her two hands, but it was tiring. Then more of the ceiling fell in front of her, trapping her within piles of rumble.

Tears streaked Niakra's face as she thought, "This is the end."

*~*~*~*~*

As Duo looked down, all he could see was a diaster. Aries were attacking control and people were running out of it, screaming their heads off. Duo, once again, felt his anger took over him and started to fight the Aries. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sandrock, Quatre's Gundam, flying towards him. Quatre's face appeared on Duo's screen but before Quatre could say anything, Duo cut him off. "Quatre, you and Sandrock get rid of the Aries while waiting for the others to come back. I'll go in and find out if anyone is trapped in there." Then he went.

Quatre shrugged his shoulders as he watched Duo fly into control. He knew Duo cared for Nikara, but did he have to be stupid and just go in there during a fight? Oh well, guess he'll be the hero and Sandrock and him will be defenders. Soon, the fighting began once again.

*~*~*~*~*

"Nikara! Nikara! Where are you?" Duo ran around the room. She wasn't here. She must be up in the major control room. He ran up the stairs. A girl in a wheelchair is not suitable in this kind of thing.

As Duo reached the top of the stairs, he heard sobs. "Nikara!" he cried out.

Nikara looked up from where she was. It was Duo! "Duo! I'm here!"

Duo followed the voice to the big pile of rubble. He found Nikara surrounded by all the big pieces of the ceiling. He jumped into the little space where she was. "You okay?" he asked gently as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She nodded. "I'll get you out of here."

He started to stand up when the building shook again. He looked up and saw the ceiling about to crash down again. Duo quickly threw himself over Nikara and the rubble hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Nikara was shocked. She tried to move but couldn't. She felt Duo's head on her shoulder but couldn't see him. All she could do was shout. "Duo! Wake up! Duo!"

*~*~*~*~*

Eyes all red from crying, Nikara sat outside of the emergency room, waiting. All the Gundam pilots and Relena were with her, except for one. Duo. Nikara's forehead had a bandaid and her left arm in a cast. That's minor. Duo's got a concussion and is in the emergency room, being operated.

Relena comforted Nikara, "Stop crying, Nikara. Don't worry. Duo will be fine."

"But I did this to him!" cried Nikara. "It was because of me he's hurt! Here I am talking while he's in there struggling for his life!"

"Nikara," said Heero. "Don't you realize anything?"

Nikara looked up. "What?"

Wufei gave her a pathetic look. "There's only one specific reason why should Duo risk his life for you."

"Because...were...fri...friends," stuttered Nikara, though in her heart she knew it was more than that, way more.

"He loves you." Three simple words from Trowa made tears come out of Nikara's eyes. She shook her head. "He doesn't like me." She won't believe it.

"Are you sure?" asked Quatre. "He came to save you because you're important to him. Otherwise, he would have been smart enough to wait till after the fight to be a hero."

Nikara shook her again in disbelief. "No."

Relena looked at Nikara with her serious eyes. "Are you sure? Think back. What he has done for you already exceeds what friends are suppose to do. How about you? You sure you don't have feelings for Duo?"

Just then, the doctor came out of the emergency room. The boys rushed forward while Relena pushed Nikara. "How is Duo?" asked Nikara immediately.

The doctor answered in a professional voice, "The patient is still fragile. If he can wake up by tomorrow, his chance of recovering will be better."

"Can we see him now?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks, doctor," said Relena as they all watched the doctor walk away.

*~*~*~*~*

Duo laid on the hospital bed. His face was pale with bandages around his head. Nikara sat by him, sobbing. If it wasn't for her...if it wasn't for her...

Nikara sat there, thinking about what Relena had said to her, "...You sure you don't have feelings for Duo?" Did she? She thought she love Heero...but then he doesn't love her. She thought about when she first saw Duo and Heero. She saw them separately since they didn't know about each other back then. Duo was first. His happy and love to laugh personality really made her feel attracted to him and liked him right away. Then there was Heero. Maybe it was his coldness or his stubbornness. Something about him made her felt in love...or maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was something else...but she thought it was love.

She tried to imagine Heero was hurt like Duo, would she be that upset? Nikara frowned. Maybe she felt upset because Duo saved her and got hurt instead. She tried imagining Heero doing that. She somehow couldn't see Heero doing that. He's too smart to rush in and save someone just like that. When she thought she was going to die in control, the person that came to mind first was actually Duo. She wanted to see him and tell him something from her heart. Maybe she does love him! She heard before that before someone dies, they think about the person they love the most first, so Duo has to be the one! 

Nikara looked at Duo with longing in her eyes. He has to wake up! She need to tell him how she feels.

*~*~*~*~*

Nikara looked at the clock desperately. If Duo doesn't wake up soon, his chances of recovering will be very slim. She didn't want him to have any problems. She need him to be healthy and be with her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. She can't imagine life without Duo now that she knows how important he is to her.

She held Duo's hand in hers, whispering. "Duo, wake up! Don't leave alone. I need you. I know how you feel and I feel the same way. Sorry I realized my feelings too late. You shouldn't have saved me. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it. Duo!" Her tears fell silently on to Duo's hand as she rubbed her face on his hand. "I love you, Duo!"

Suddenly, Nikara felt Duo's fingers move. "Duo?" She watched as Duo's eyelids starting to blink and slowly open. She stared into Duo's dark brown eyes. "Oh my gosh! Duo! You're awake!" Nikara's depressed face soon turned to a radiant, smiling face.

Duo grinned weakly, "I heard you. You love me. You finally know how I feel for you, eh, smart girl?" Nikara blushed. Duo chuckled, "Does that mean I can ask you to marry me?" 

"Duo! You just woke up and you need time to recover your strength. Let's not talk about that right now."

"Does that mean you will or will not? Don't worry, I can carry you down the aisle if you like. Answer me, Nikara!"

Nikara didn't say anything, but stopped Duo by giving him with a long-waited kiss.

*~*~*~*~*

Now, if anyone looks at Nikara's computer, no longer a picture of Heero and Relena will be found, but the picture of Duo and Nikara's wedding will be there in its place forever.

*~*~The End~*~*

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done the Gundam Wing story!! Hurray! I can't believe I did that to Duo! A concussion? I'm so bad...the ending is sweet though isn't it? Hehe...for those who don't support Heero and Relena together...I'm so sorry...I gave some hints of them being together..oh well...don't kill...at least the story doesn't revolve around them....I changed Heero's character a little bit...he's more talkative it seems, and not as cold to Relena. It's not that bad right?? I hope not...remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
